


An Omega’s War

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Nixon, Alpha!Speirs, Alpha!Winters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Knotting (Mentioned), M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega!Lipton, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t an Omega.  So why was he going into heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega’s War

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know… I’ll be over here in the corner. *lifts dumpster lid and crawls in*

Omegas were never allowed in the military.  However times being as they were, when America went to war the ban on Omegas was lifted to a degree.  They still weren’t allowed combat roles but it was a start.

With that, there was certainly no question as to there being any Omegas within the paratroopers.  Except that didn’t appear to be the case anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Winters asked Roe when he came out of the room they’d taken Lipton to.

The Beta had fallen ill not long after getting out of Bastogne.  He wasn’t the first but he was the only one to go downhill as he had.  At first Roe thought it was pneumonia but once they arrived in Haguenau, Roe told what remained of the officers they needed to talk.  Winters, Nixon, and Speirs stood around what was probably once a beautiful parlor, claiming the mostly in tact building as the CP.

“You’re all Alphas,” Roe pointed out unnecessarily.  “Didn’t any of you happen to notice something?”  When they all looked at the Beta doctor expectantly, he offered, “His scent?”

Nixon shrugged, looking over at Winters.  “It was unusual,” Winters conceded, “but I thought it was just sickness.”

“Sweet,” Speirs added.  “I noticed it was sweet but I just assumed…”

There was no reason for them to think anything _other_ than illness so Roe cut them some slack.  “Well that ain’t it.  Lip’s an Omega.  He’s goin’ into heat.”  The officers stood there in stunned silence.  “He had no idea.  For him to get his first heat now?  Never seen nothin’ like it.”

“How?” Nixon asked what they all wondered.  “That should have happened at sixteen or so, right?”

“Usually,” Roe agreed.  “Not sure what could have triggered it.  Stress?  Or maybe he met his Alpha.  I dunno.”

“We haven’t gotten any new Alphas since Bastogne, have we?” Winters asked Nixon.

Speirs didn’t hear the answer as he felt his gut clench.  No, it didn’t matter about that.  Bastogne was really the first time that he and Lipton had been around each other.  Since taking over Easy Company, Lipton had been by his side, even when he started to get ill.

“Well we have to do something,” Speirs said, interrupting their attempts at figuring out a cause.  “We can’t let him suffer.”  He met Winters’ gaze.  “I’ll take care of it.”

After a long, hard look, Winters nodded.  “As long as he agrees.”

“Of course.”

Roe was frowning.  “That’s all fine and good, but that doesn’t change the fact Lip’s an Omega.  We’re supposed to be reporting this up the chain, getting him sent home.  Frankly sir,” he told Winters, “I don’t think this changes a damn thing.”

“Lip’s a good NCO,” Nixon agreed.

“Soon to be officer,” Winters pointed out, speaking of the battlefield commission he had put in for.  Once the higher-up’s got their asses in gear, Lipton would be a Lieutenant.  “And we’re short enough those as is.”  They had no idea if and when Harry or Buck would return.  That meant it was just Speirs and Lipton to lead Easy- with what help Winters and Nixon could offer between their other duties.

After thinking it over, Winters ordered, “This doesn’t leave here.”  He looked at all of them to make sure they were in agreement, Nixon and Speirs both nodding.

“Luz and I won’t say a word sir,” Roe assured, the other Beta currently sitting with Lipton, having helped Roe bring him in.  The doc had felt comfortable leaving Lipton with his best friend while he talked things out with the officers, feeling Luz could keep the newly discovered Omega calm.  “We want Lip to stay.  Long as that’s what he wants.”

Winters nodded.  “I’ll have a talk with him after, well…”  He looked to Speirs.  “Nix and I will take care of Easy.  You just take care of him.”

“Will do,” Speirs promised, not bothering to wait around for a formal dismissal.

* * *

There was a knock on the door before it opened, Lipton and Luz looking up from where they both sat cross-legged on the bed to find Speirs in the doorway.  Lipton shivered, burrowing further into the two heavy blankets he was wrapped in.  At least now he understood what the whole _nesting_ thing was about with Omegas.

“Luz,” Speirs said, dropping the formality of rank.  “Can you give us some privacy?”

Luz hesitated, looking at Lipton.  “It’s fine Luz,” the Omega assured.  He wasn’t worried about Speirs hurting him.  Some of the guys might have still been scared of him, but Lipton knew Speirs was far from the guy they made him out to be.

Once the Beta left, Speirs shut the door behind him.  He didn’t make a move to come further into the room though.  Instead he leaned up against the wall, frowning at Lipton.  “Winters is going to take care of Easy for the next few days.  And I told him I’d take care a you.”

Lipton froze.  “What do you mean sir?”  He swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what it sounded like.  The very thought made his stomach flip with both nerves and an undercurrent of desire he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“You’re not going to be in a state to take care of your needs,” Speirs replied.  “I’ll be here to make sure you eat, drink the extra water you’ll need…  Whatever you need me to do, I’ll take care of it.”

Lipton shook his head.  “I can’t let you do that sir.  The men-”

“Will be fine for the next few days without me.  You're my responsibility right now.”

Lipton shifted uneasily, feeling his temperature rise a fraction further.  He felt a wave of dizziness, a spicy scent filling his nose.  He must have listed as the next thing he knew, Speirs had caught him, jolting him back to himself.  Speirs steadied him, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched Lipton closely.

“It’s alright,” Speirs soothed, a tone Lipton had never heard before.  “That’s it.  Just breathe and relax.”

Nodding, Lipton tried to do as he was told, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly.  “I don’t want to be a burden,” he murmured.

“You’re not,” Speirs was quick to assure.  Lipton looked up and met his gaze.  “We’ll get through this and then we’ll get back out there.”  The Alpha smirked then.  “Soon as bullets start flying at you again, you’ll probably wish you were back to being miserable in here.”

Eyes widening, Lipton asked, “But, aren’t I bein’ shipped home?”  He should have been discharged immediately.  Omegas didn’t belong on the front lines, or so everyone in charge of the military machine kept saying.  Lipton had never believed it for a second- still didn’t- but that didn’t change the rules.

“Only the officers know, and we’re not going to say anything.”

Lipton was floored.  “Why?”

Speirs tilted his head.  “Do you _want_ to go home Sergeant?”

Lipton’s jaw tightened.  “No sir.  But I wasn’t aware I really had a choice in the matter.”

“Easy needs you.  I need you.”  Lipton’s heart skipped a beat at the nonchalant way Speirs said it.  “Whether you stay or go is up to you.  No one else is about to find out your newfound status until after this mess is over with.”

Lipton licked his lips, trying to ignore the way Speirs’ eyes tracked the movement.  “I want to stay,” he said finally.

Speirs smirked that sly way he did.  “I’m glad.”

They looked at each other for what seemed like a long time, Lipton feeling another wave of heat pass over him.  He was sure his cheeks were red when he looked down at his lap.

“I should go gather up what you’ll need,” Speirs said as he stood.  “Do you want Luz to come and sit with you while I’m gone, or…?”

“I can handle myself,” Lipton assured.  He probably should have felt bitter about the question but from Speirs it didn’t come off demeaning.

“I know you can.”  Lipton finally looked at Speirs again.  “But I’m sure it’s all a little overwhelming.  Maybe even a bit scary.”  Speirs frowned.  “I can’t imagine growing up thinking you’re a Beta and then just…”  He shook his head.

“Doc said it mighta been ‘cause I grew up with not a lot of Alphas around.  But then when I pointed out I’ve been around enough of them to choke a horse since Toccoa, he said he figured maybe meeting my Alpha triggered it.”

Lipton licked his lips, barely taking the time to think about it before admitting, “But the only new Alpha I’ve been around much is… you.”  The last word was practically whispered into the air as he looked up at Speirs.

Speirs took a deep breath, his eyes falling shut a moment before admitting, “I know.”

“You didn’t think to tell me?” Lipton asked.

“I thought you were a Beta so I wasn’t sure why I was feeling what I was.”

It was understandable.  He had even gone through a similar internal conflict.  It wasn’t as though it were unheard of for Alphas and Betas to mate.  Typically it was only an Alpha-Omega combination that felt a strong mating urge though.

“So what does that mean?” Lipton asked.  “For us?”

Speirs’ expression gentled.  “It means I’m going to take care of you, just like I said, and we’ll talk about where to go from there once your heat is over.”

“No,” Lipton replied stubbornly.  “I know what I want.  Ron, I… I want to mate with you.”

“Lip…”  Speirs swallowed and tried again, “Carwood, you’re not really in the state of mind to make-”

“I’m having the pre-symptoms of heat.  I’m not _in_ heat.  Not yet.  Which means I still have all my faculties and am fully aware of what I’m saying,” Lipton bit out.  “I know what I want.”

Speirs held up his hands in a placating manner.  “Please calm down.  I didn’t mean-  I just don’t want to do anything you’d regret.”

“You’re my mate.”  Lipton wasn’t about to budge on this.  Apparently he didn’t have to.

Speirs cleared the space, kissing him forcefully.  “And you’re mine,” he breathed against Lipton’s mouth.

“Then mate with me,” he replied, lips brushing against Speirs’.  “Claim me.”

Speirs groaned, kissing him once again.  Lipton’s toes curled, more heat hitting him like a ton of bricks.  As Speirs breathed in deeply through his nose, he suddenly pulled away.  “Damnit.  Being around me is making your heat come on quickly now.”

Lipton couldn’t help but agree, his stomach cramping.  He suddenly felt as if he didn’t fit into his own skin.  Whatsmore he was becoming unbearably hot.  Shifting uncomfortably, he whined.  Speirs responded in kind, slamming their mouths together as he pressed into his space.

“Shh,” Speirs soothed, “I’m here.  I’m here.”

“So much for getting food and water,” Lipton tried to joke, hissing as another cramp hit him.  “Damnit this sucks.”

“I’ll worry about getting food later,” Speirs gruffed, standing to remove his shirt.

“Doc said I’m probably having more cramps ‘cause it’s real late to be having my first heat,” Lipton all but panted, thankful when the pain eased.  He was glad to know that it was just in the beginning- or should be- that he would have to deal with cramps.  The very idea that he was _ovulating_ was insane.

He couldn’t help but think that if he had ever gotten sick or injured as a kid to warrant some kind of testing that he could have known a long time ago about being an Omega.  As it stood though he had been a very healthy boy growing up and hadn’t done anything more stupid than break his arm falling off his bike.  If only he’d known…

 _Then you wouldn’t have met Ron_.

Thinking of the Alpha, he looked up to find that Speirs was watching him like a hawk.  The expression on his face was pure heat, though as their eyes met Lipton noted the hint of concern as well.  “Okay?” Speirs asked, reaching out to run his fingers down Lipton’s jaw.

His breath hitched at just a simple touch and he pressed his cheek into Speirs’ palm.  “Get over here before I burn up,” Lipton ordered, pleased when Speirs knelt on the bed.  Lipton’s hand wandered over exposed skin, appreciating Speirs’ physique.

“Your wish is my command,” Speirs breathed into his ear, drawing out a moan from Lipton.

“That’s not fair,” Lipton said, even while he was pressed back gently onto the bed.

Speirs’ grin had teeth, a sly and almost dangerous look.  “Just wait Carwood.”

Underneath the blanket, Lipton was already in nothing but his underwear as Roe had the presence of mind to know what he was about to go through.  That meant when Speirs slid his hand underneath, he found skin, rough and scarred and nothing like a typical Omega.  Lipton had the flash of a thought that it might have been disappointing, but then he remembered it was _Speirs_.  If anything it seemed to turn him on the more he explored.

“Move it along,” Lipton grunted, though it didn’t have as much force behind it as he intended.

“But I’m having fun.”  Speirs smirked, pulling the blanket away.  He leaned down to run his tongue along Lipton’s collarbone.  Lipton whined.  “Relax baby.  I’ve got you.”

The endearment should have annoyed him but Lipton found himself smiling like an idiot.  He urged Speirs back up, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.  “Please,” Lipton whispered.

“All yours,” Speirs assured, wasting no further time.

The heat inside of him roared to life and Speirs was a welcome balm.

* * *

Speirs woke wrapped around a warm body.  Opening his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbow in order to look down at his slumbering Omega.   _My Omega._ He never thought that would happen, let alone that it would happen in this hellhole.

Lipton stirred, blinking away the fog of sleep and starting to roll towards Speirs.  He offered Speirs a lazy smile.  “Morning.”

“Morning,” Speirs replied, dropping a kiss down onto his mouth.  As Lipton stretched out, Speirs ran his hand down his Omega’s side.  “I should probably go find us that food.  And you need water.”  Speirs stole another kiss, smiling against his lips.  “But I don’t really want to move.”

“Then stay.”  Lipton pressed against him, a tempting distraction.

“Have a job to do,” Speirs replied.  “Need to take care of you.”  Lipton relented, though Speirs was certain he didn’t know he was pouting.  “I’ll be right back.”

They had already gone two rounds and Speirs needed to take advantage of the lull in Lipton’s heat cycle to go out for the supplies they needed.  Or more importantly what _Lipton_ needed.  Speirs would survive.  He needed to make sure that Lipton had the extra water an Omega going through heat required and to put some kind of food in his stomach.

Speirs slipped into his pants, throwing his jacket on- forgoing the shirt because there wasn’t much point.  “Be right back,” he repeated, stealing one last kiss before stepping out.

In the main room of the CP he found Nix looking over some maps.  “Everything alright?” Speirs asked, causing the other Alpha to jump.

“Get a bell,” Nix grumbled under his breath.  Louder he replied, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“We’re mated,” Speirs answered simply.  “And he’s not going home.”

Nix took a moment before nodding.  “Kindda figured that was the case.”

“No objections?” Speirs baited.

Nix huffed through his nose.  “Captain, you’re talking to the Alpha who mated another Alpha.  In the middle of a goddamn war.  Pretty sure you’re not hearing any complaints from the XO and myself.”

Speirs smirked, glad to know his nose wasn’t failing him.  It also explained why neither Winters or Nixon had noticed Lipton’s scent.  “And just where is Captain Winters?”

“With Easy.  They’re pretty worried about Lip but Luz and Roe are doing well with damage control.  Nobody suspects.”

Speirs mulled it over before suggesting, “Maybe I should show my face all the same.”

“And let every unmated Alpha smell an Omega all over you?” Nix asked with a raised brow.

“Point taken.”  He hadn’t given that any thought.  In fact even once Lipton’s heat was over, he would smell differently.  And their scents would be intimately entwined with each other.

As though reading his mind, Nixon offered, “I believe Roe has something to take care of that though.  Dick also grabbed extra food and water and stashed them over there for you guys.”

Speirs found everything they would need already in a box hidden behind a desk.  “Tell him thanks.”

“Oh, and Roe put something in there too.  Guess Lipton’s supposed to eat it?  I dunno.”

There was a small tin that when opened revealed some kind of herb mixture.  “What’s it for?”  Nixon waved his arms around and shook his head.  “Guess I should talk to Roe,” Speirs grumbled.  He sat the box on the coffee table Nix was working off of and pocketed the tin.  “Watch that, huh?”

He smirked at the muttered curses that followed him out.

Speirs shivered against the cold, having been surrounded by the furnace that Lipton was.  He knew he shouldn’t be out amongst the men after what they just discussed about his scent, but Roe had taken up quarters right next door and most of the men should have been sleeping or out on watch.

Sure enough when he entered the house, Roe was tending to Christensen who was laid down on the couch.  “Fever,” Roe answered the unasked question.  “How’s my other patient?”

“Better.”  Speirs cleared his throat.  “I need to ask about the medicine you left though.”

“Right.”  He patted Christensen’s leg, assuring the Beta he was going to be alright before walking past Speirs.

They stood in the foyer, Roe’s hand out.  He accepted the tin, opening it and taking a good pinch between his fingers.  “Under the tongue after every time you have sex.  Give him some when you get back too.”

Speirs nodded, returning the tin to his pocket.  “What’s it for?”

Roe looked at him with those unyielding dark eyes of his.  “I don’t think you want him carrying a child all over Germany.”

Speirs’ nostrils flared.  “Say no more.”  He went to leave, only to think of what else he’d been speaking to Nix about.  “Nixon said you had something for scent?”

“We don’t have the same scent maskers out here that you can find back home,” Roe answered, “but I think I can steep some of the local plants that can do the trick.”

“Thanks,” Speirs offered.  “I should get back before he starts to worry.”

“I’ll be by later to check on him.”

Speirs jogged back to the CP, swiped up the box of supplies, offered a quick greeting to Winters as he came in as well, and disappeared before anything else was asked of him.  He had an Omega to tend to.

* * *

“Damnit Ron,” Lipton moaned.

His Alpha had returned in enough time before the next mating urge hit.  Speirs had made him eat food and drink a whole canteen worth of water before handing him the herbs from Roe.  Upon learning what they were Lipton had admittedly panicked a little as he never thought of the consequences of a pregancy.  It wasn’t as though he were opposed to one day having kids but far from home in the middle of a war and still adjusting to being an Omega _wasn’t_ the time or place for it.

Now though all that worry was swept away as his Alpha pressed even further inside him.  Damn if it didn’t feel good.  It was downright heavenly once the initial heat calmed, allowing him to think straight.  Not that he thought much beyond how good Speirs made him feel, how they fit perfectly together.

Lipton had never been one to think about fated mates.  He figured believing himself a Beta all these years had a lot to do with it.  They had mates same as anyone else but they supposedly didn’t feel the same intense pull that an Alpha-Omega pair did.  But even then, Lipton hadn’t put much stock in ever meeting that “one perfect partner.”  He wasn’t even sure there was such a thing.

Oh how wrong he was.

Feeling the knot inside of him, the arms wrapped around him, the soft kisses followed by whispered words, Lipton knew.  Mates were real and he had found his.  He had found home.

* * *

“Good to see you on your feet again Lip.”

“Thanks Web.”  Lipton thumped the young man on the shoulder.  “And in case I didn’t exactly show it, I’m glad to see you back.”

“No worries,” Web assured.  Speirs recalled the man had returned from the hospital the same day Lipton had taken a nosedive with his “pneumonia.”  He also recalled being a bit curt with Webster but then Speirs wasn’t about to apologize for it.

“Go tell second platoon to be ready to move out in a half hour,” Speirs ordered.

“Yes sir.”  The Beta snapped-to, jogging off for the building they were staying in.  The 101st was to be leaving Hagenau behind and after apparently having a whole night of sleep courtesy of Winters, Speirs expected them all to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Before the men no doubt descended on them, Speirs took the opportunity to lean down and sniff near Lipton’s neck.  The Alpha in him was rather put-out by the fact he couldn’t find his own scent there, but he was glad to find Roe’s concoction had worked.  Lipton would have to reapply the solution to his scent glands every day but it would hopefully get them by until something better could be found.  Perhaps in one of the towns _not_ ransacked by the Nazis would have proper scent maskers.

Unsure when they would be able to find time for themselves again, Speirs murmured, “I love you, my Omega.”

Lipton turned, looking straight into his eyes.  He offered Speirs a warm smile.  “Love you too…  Alpha.”  Lipton leaned in, running his nose along Speirs’ jaw in a quick motion.  It was the best he could do and Speirs accepted it was a quirk of his lips.

“Go on and get smothered by your men Lieutenant.”  He swatted at Lipton’s hip, watching the pride on the Omega’s face at the use of his new rank.

“Yes sir.”

Speirs watched him go, a longing in his chest to hold Lipton close rising with each step the Omega took.  “Major,” he greeted, having seen Winters move into his peripheral, scenting the man with ease.  Lipton hadn’t been the only one to receive a battlefield commission.

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Likewise sir.”

He looked to find Winters’ mouth tick up at the corner.  “I’ll be glad when this war is over,” Winters commented before walking off.

“Me too.”

* * *

A little over two months passed and they took the Eagle’s Nest.  Their little band of officer’s sat out on the porch that overlooked the stunning mountaintop view.  They had been imbibing in the booze they found- well, save Winters and Lipton- and were simply enjoying the gift they’d been handed.

Victory had been declared in Europe but they still had cleanup to do.  For the time being though, they were taking advantage of having comfortable beds, running water, and no one shooting at them.  And the booze.  Nixon, Harry, and even Speirs were taking advantage of the booze.

“You are ridiculous,” Lipton commented, shaking his head at his mate.  Speirs’ reply was garbled and he leaned into Nix where they sat side by side on the lounge chair.

“I’ll drink to that,” Harry toasted before tipping his bottle of wine back.

Winters huffed, shaking his head as well.  “I say we let them drown themselves and maybe their hangovers will teach them a lesson.”

“Very tempting.”

“You’re no fun at all Dick,” Nixon protested, holding out his own bottle in offer.

As the two Alphas sniped playfully back and forth, Lipton looked back at Speirs to find his eyes _piercing_ into him.  Lipton stepped forward between his open legs, dropping a kiss down onto Speir’s mouth.

Neither of them worried about Harry.  Ever since the man returned right before pulling out of Hagenau he’d been informed that the other officers had all mated.  Though they all left out the part about Lipton being an Omega.  No, only the original people to find out still knew about it, and that’s how it would stay.  Just like no one outside the officer’s- and Roe and Luz by circumstance- would know that the two pairs were mated until a more appropriate time.

Lipton suspected that most of the men knew anyway.  Winters and Nix had always been anything but subtle with each other, and he was fairly certain that the men had caught the way he and Speirs looked at each other.

When Lipton straightened he felt the world dip and he must have swayed on his feet because Speirs caught him around his biceps.  “Easy,” Speirs mentioned, steadying him again.  “You alright?”

“You made him drunk from your breath,” Nix commented with a snicker, Winters shooting him a look before gazing at Lipton in concern.

“I’m alright,” Lipton replied, patting his Alpha’s shoulder.  “Must just need to eat.  Been too busy babysitting the men.”

Speirs didn’t seem convinced.  Winters ordered gently, “Well go grab something.  Take Speirs with you.  And if you can, send someone up with something for this lot too.”

Lipton forced a smile.  Despite his earlier words, Winters was still looking out for his men, attempting to save the two drunken officers from themselves by plying them with food.

“Will do sir.”

He looped his arm around Speirs’ waist when he stood.  Lipton could claim it was to steady the tipsy Captain but really he just wanted to keep his Alpha close.  After months of stolen moments and forced discretion, Lipton was eager to fall asleep beside Speirs, to be wrapped in the calming scent of his Alpha.

They hadn’t been afforded the normal bonding time that other mated pairs got, but they would make up for it.  Speirs was doing just that by nuzzling his nose behind Lipton’s ear as they walked.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“Pretty sure.”  Lipton really did feel fine so he couldn’t say what that was all about.

Speirs hummed thoughtfully.  “Maybe you should talk to Roe all the same.  Don’t want you to end up going down with a cold or exhaustion.”

“Yes Alpha,” he teased in the same way someone would call someone _Mom_.  Speirs nipped at his neck in retaliation, pulling a laugh from Lipton.

They joined the men that were eating in the hotel.  It was delicious and so much better than the rations and things they had scrounged out on the line.  Even so, the food sat heavy in Lipton’s stomach and soon he found himself pushing his plate away.

“Maybe I _should_ go see Roe,” he commented.  Speirs offered to go with him but Lipton forced a smile and told him not to worry about it.  “Probably just whatever stomach bug the men have been passing around.”  He squeezed Speirs’ shoulder even though he wanted to kiss him.  “I’ll meet you back up at the Nest, yeah?”

“Sure.”  Speirs’ face was set into a grim line and Lipton felt his eyes follow him out.

* * *

Speirs was laid out on the couch, Harry having been deposited into a bed to sleep it off.  Winters was just thinking of doing the same to Nix- who was pawing at him like they were a couple of teenagers- when Lipton walked through the door looking pale.

All three Alphas were immediately on alert but when Speirs swept his legs down to stand, Lipton motioned him to stay put.  “There’s, uh…”  Lipton cleared his throat.  “There’s a slight problem.”

“If Luz did something again…”  Nix groaned, not even finishing his sentence.

“No, I was, uh, just seeing Doc Roe.”  Speirs’ frown deepened.  “He thinks I’m pregnant.”

A hush fell over the room, Lipton biting his lip and looking down at his feet.  Speirs stumbled as he got to his feet so fast, only to hit his knees hard on the floor in front of Lipton.  He grabbed Lipton’s hips, staring hard at his stomach.  “Really?”

He looked up at his Omega, noting the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  “Yeah.”

Speirs whined high in his throat, nuzzling Lipton’s stomach before pressing his ear to it.  Lipton’s hand fell on top of his head and there was a small sob that broke past his lips.  That only caused Speirs to wrap his arms around his Omega the best he could, holding him close.

“I love you,” Speirs spoke against Lipton’s stomach, rubbing his cheek against it next.

“Congratulations Lip,” Nixon spoke up, suddenly seeming more sober than he was.

“Yeah,” Winters agreed.  “To both of you.”

“Thanks,” Lipton replied softly, holding back another sob as his fingers continued to card through Speirs’ hair.  “Guess that means we have another problem on our hands though, huh?”

Speirs rose, pulling Lipton over to the couch.  He had a seat, pulling Lipton down onto his lap.  One hand steadied Lipton at his hip while the other went straight to his stomach.  Feeling it, it really did seem a little more round than it had, which certainly couldn’t have been contributed to overeating or lack of exercise.  That added in with his other symptoms, Speirs had to agree with Roe that it was a likely explanation.

He also had to agree with his Omega that the timing was less than ideal.

“I have enough points to go home,” Speirs said.  Though immediately he realized that Lipton didn’t.  He looked to Winters for help, knowing the man could come up with something.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Winters offered without prompting.  “From what’s been passed down so far though, we’re not going to be seeing any more action.”

That was true enough.  Speirs offered his mate a gentle smile then.  “See?  It’ll all work out.  Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Lipton nodded, still looking unsure but willing to trust Speirs and their friends to get it sorted out.  “Are you… are you really okay with having a baby?”

Speirs grinned from ear to ear.  “Hadn’t planned on it being so soon but of course I want kids with you Carwood.”  He leaned forward to nuzzle Lipton’s throat.  “My beautiful Omega is having my baby.  What more could I ask for?”

Lipton let out another sob, this time in relief, and buried his face in Speir’s neck, allowing himself to be held.  Speirs was only grateful that Winters was going to figure it out for them because at that moment all he could think of was how unbelievably happy he was.

* * *

Lipton smiled as Malarkey walked off with his new “assignment.”  Winters and Nixon had been pulling out all the stops to get as many men that didn’t have enough points to go home off the front lines as they could.  That included Lipton, although he had special circumstances to take into consideration.

Depending on his body, he would start showing in the next couple months.  Not long after that it would be hard to explain the weight gain away.  Typically Omega males didn’t have as much gain as women did but even then there would be no writing it off after a certain point.

The issue still remained that there wasn’t enough points to Lipton’s name.  Nix had assured him though that they would come up with a temporary solution.  If the war didn’t end before he started to show then they would have no choice but to admit the truth that he was an Omega. Lipton was really hoping it didn’t come down to that.

“They gave me the choice as to where to reassign you,” Winters said, “and I thought Battalion Headquarters would be a good place.”

Lipton smiled.  That meant while his Alpha stayed in charge of Easy Company, Lipton would be working alongside Winters and Nix, back off the front line but still able to be with his mate.  “I can think of few better.”

“Good.”  Winters shared a private smile with him before saying, “Right now there’s a German General down at the airfield who is a little PO’d about having to surrender to Private Babe Heffron.  I figured Second Lieutenant Carwood Lipton might be able to soothe his ruffled feathers.”

“I’ll see what I can do sir.”  Lipton paused before asking, “Major?  Is this the type of job I can expect from now on?”

“Yeah.”  Winters nodded, grinning wryly.  “When we’re not sunning ourselves by the lake.”

Lipton couldn’t have asked for more, graciously accepting the General’s surrender while his Alpha looked on proudly.

* * *

Easy Company was playing baseball when Winters and Nix joined them.  Speirs offered them an easy smile, something that took a long time to feel comfortable in doing with the other Alphas.  He never felt close to many people in his life, but these men- all of the men really- had somehow gotten under his skin.

There were times he scolded himself for being soft but then Lipton would shove his shoulder and smile at him and Speirs was forced to accept it.

“Get ‘em around,” Winters told him and Speirs didn’t even question it as he called out, “Easy Company!  School circle!”

The men gathered around, Speirs’ eyes naturally falling to his mate.  They didn’t even bother to hide it these days, not from Easy.  Lipton offered him a soft smile, his cheeks flushed from the exercise and wind.

“Listen up,” Winters spoke, drawing their attention.  “This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese.”  He nodded.  “War’s over.”

All the men stood silent, each clinging to those words as they echoed through them on repeat.  The war was over.  They would all be going home.

Then as they always did, everyone in Easy Company moved as one, letting up a hollers of joy.  While the rest of the men rushed off towards their tents to celebrate however, Lipton ran straight into Speirs’ arms.

“We’re going home,” Lipton cheered, arms flung around Speirs’ neck.

Not helping but smile, Speirs nuzzled their cheeks together.  “Home.”  One arm held Lipton back while the other hand slid down his side before resting on Lipton’s abdomen.  “All of us.”

“You know,” Nixon mused, “New Jersey isn’t all that far from West Virginia.”

Lipton smiled.  “You’re right.  Guess that means you two shouldn’t be strangers then.”

Nixon barked a laugh, graciously accepting the hug Lipton bestowed upon him.  The Omega moved to Winters next, the Alpha blushing a little as Lipton said, “Thank you both for all you’ve done for me.  I don’t know many people who would have stuck their necks out like that.”

“You’re more than welcome Carwood,” Winter replied.

“Keep in touch, yeah?”  Nixon pointed at Lipton’s stomach, adding, “And you behave yourself too little man.”

“It’s a girl,” Speirs injected, looking every bit as confident in this as with a rifle in his hand.  Lipton smiled at him gently, snuggling back into his side.

Nixon laughed.  “Good luck with _that_ when she gets older pal.  You’ll be beating guys away with a stick.”  He shrugged after thinking about it.  “And maybe a few girls too.”

“I wouldn’t mind a girl,” Winters spoke up.  Nixon’s eyes widened as he choked on his own tongue, looking up at his mate.  Winters looked over with a soft smile on his face.  “Boy wouldn’t be bad either.”

Nix scoffed, “Hate to break it to you, but I can’t do that,” he pointed at Lipton’s belly.

“We can adopt.”

Nixon made a high pitched sound in the back of his throat.  “You’ve got to be kidding me.  When did you decide you wanted kids?  We’re supposed to talk about these things Dick.”

Speirs bit back a laugh, tugging at Lipton and jerking his head for them to slip away.  Winters was chuckling at Nix’s expense, allowing his mate to keep going with his rant.

“Sometimes I wonder about those two,” Lipton mentioned.  “But then I realize they really are a perfect match.”

Speirs shook his mate a little, sending him a sly smile.  “Kind of like you and me?”

Lipton’s smile was bright as the sun.  “Definitely like you and me.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
